DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicants abstract) The purpose of this study is to test the effectiveness of the Self-Management of Bipolar Disorder Group Therapy Model using a sample of indigent African-American and Euro-American inpatients with bipolar disorders. Aims: (1) To test the effectiveness of a self-management group therapy model developed to strengthen the personal resources of indigent African-American and Euro- American inpatients with bipolar disorders, so that they can deal with their recurrent illness more effectively. The efficacy of the groups will be evaluated on a coping resources variable (assessed using the Coping Resources Inventory - CRI) by comparing the scores of patients participating in the quasi-experimental treatment with the scores of patients participating in the comparison treatment. Determinations will be made as to whether or not the outcomes are related to reported ethnic origin and time of measurement. (2) To determine whether or not there are differences in the self-reported moods (assessed using the Profile of Mood States - POMS) of patients participating in each of the two treatment modalities, and whether or not the differences are related to reported ethnic origin and time of measurement. (3) To determine whether or not there are differences in the reports of patient satisfaction (assessed using the Client Satisfaction Questionnaire - CSQ-8) with each of the two treatment modalities, and whether or not differences are related to reported ethnic origin and time of measurement. If significant differences related to treatment effects, reported ethnic origin, and time of measurement are found between the outcomes of the participants in the self-management group model and the comparison group model, then subsequent interventions for inpatients with bipolar disorders should be developed with these differences taken into consideration. The implementation of nursing interventions that have demonstrated efficacy in strengthening the personal resources of this population potentially may decrease the frequency and/or severity of relapse. A sample of 100-120 African-American and Euro-American patients in Harris County Psychiatric Center for the treatment of bipolar disorders will be asked to participate in the study. Cronbach's coefficient alpha will be used to estimate the reliability of the instruments (CRI, POMS, and CSQ-8) investigated for this cohort. Repeated measures analysis of variance will be used to answer the seven research questions involving the (a) main effect of treatment, (b) main effect of reported ethnic origin, (c) main effect of time, (d) treatment by reported ethnic origin interaction effect, (e) treatment by time interaction effect, (f) reported ethnic origin by time interaction effect, and (g) treatment by reported ethnic origin by time interaction effect.